Pasión Prohibida
by saiki19
Summary: A quienes les guste el Drarry les va a gustar esta historia ¡si no te gusta la pareja de Harry y Draco no lo leas!


Pasión Prohibida

N/A: Hola soy yo de nuevo (pues quien más), bueno les quiero decir que mientras lean la historia escuchen la canción es de Rata Blanca, **ni esta canción ni los personajes me pertenecen** .Weno eso es todo espero que la disfruten.

Ha llegado el momento, no hay otra manera, lo sé, esto es por ti, no lo hago por nadie más, veo la marca de mi brazo, esa marca que me recuerda día a día que soy un Mortífago, aunque ciertamente eso no significa que te voy a dejar de amar, me pongo la capucha negra y me miro al espejo y veo en mis ojos algo de culpa, pero solo espero que con esto me concedan el deseo que les he pedido….

No me mires así

No es fácil amar sin sufrir

Poco te puedo dar

Solo gotas de amor en un mar

Lo empiezo a buscar con la mirada peo no lo encuentro, siento una punzada en mi pecho, la ignoro al recordar que el me prometió que pelearía a mi lado, aunque aun así no lo veo, trato de concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo, mis amigos están a mi lado pero le falta la persona más importante. A lo lejos puedo distinguir a otro Mortífago y estoy dispuesto a atacar, pero noto cuando levanta la cara que es Draco, no lo puedo creer, pero algo de esperanza cae en mi corazón y pienso que tal vez hay alguna explicación lógica por la que el este vestido así, pero veo con desilusión que ataca a uno de los míos, me acerco a él y solo espero que no sea lo que yo me imagino…

Cuanta pasión se nos escapa

Con la ilusión

Tanta verdad que entre mis sueños

Te puedo amar

-¿Qué significa esto?- es lo único que escucho salir de tus labios, me acerco a ti más tú te haces hacia atrás, estiro mi mano para tocar tu rostro, mientras pronuncio unas palabras y veo como tus hermosos verdes se cierran cayendo desmayado, la comadreja intenta atacarme, Blaise esta con él, y Granger esta con Krum, en realidad los envidio por luchar por su respectivo amor, pero no es momento de pensar en eso así que mando a Crabbe, Goyle y Nott para que se entretengan en lo que yo me llevo a Harry conmigo…

Nuestro amor es así

Late por mí

Dentro de ti

Aunque lejos estés

Siempre estaré cuidándote

-¿Qué significa esto?- le digo mientras que el trata de acercarse a mí pero yo me hago hacia atrás, aun así estira su mano y toca mi rostro, lo volteo a ver y puedo notar que en sus ojos hay arrepentimiento y amor, lo último que pude ver antes de caer desmayado fue una lagrima cayendo de los ojos de Draco, no llores, no me mires así…

Nuestras almas no se

Van unidas por la eternidad

No preguntes por que

Solo dios sabe cuánto te ame

Harry ahora está en el mundo de los sueños, ya no falta mucho para llegar con el Señor Tenebroso, a unos cuantos metros de llegar, paro en seco para bajar un momento a Harry y poder admirar su cara una última vez, ya no lo puedo soportar y lo beso despacio aunque no me responda, sé que esto nunca lo voy a poder olvidar, y le susurró al oído "te amo", me quito el anillo que traigo en el dedo y se lo meto despacio en una bolsa de sus pantalones junto con un pedazo de pergamino doblado…

No fue un error

No hay un culpable

Solo tú y yo

En el sueño en el que ahora estoy, recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, la primera vez que me extendiste la mano y yo te la rechace, también recuerdo nuestra primera pelea, nuestro primer insulto, cuando te me declaraste y que yo sin pensarlo te dije que sí, recuerdo nuestro primer beso, la primera de tantas veces que me hiciste tuyo y también recuerdo todas las promesas que me hiciste y que en este momento me pregunto ¿las cumplirás?...

No hay un final

Por qué lo nuestro

Siempre será

Avanzo hasta donde esta Voldemort, me pide que lleve a Harry frente a él, lo hago sin dudarlo, me mira a los ojos y le pido que nos dejen solos, el acepta de inmediato pues sabe que nosotros los Malfoy somos los más fieles a su causa, cuando estamos completamente solos me dice que ahora sabe que son mentiras los rumores de que yo en realidad estaba enamorado de Potter, así que para demostrar mi lealtad me pide que mate a Harry frente a sus ojos, acepto y me da su varita, pues dice que es más poderosa que la mía, tan entretenido está viendo como apunto con su varita a Harry que no reacciona al momento de que yo giro mi varita en un rápido movimiento pronunciando en voz baja un hechizo prohibido que encontré en un libro de mi padre, que asegura la muerte de la persona a quien ataca, pero como requiere tanta magia también mata a la persona que la pronuncia…

Nuestro amor es así

Late por mí

Dentro de ti

Aunque lejos estés

Siempre estaré cuidándote

Despierto con un poco de dolor en mi espalda, me levanto mirando que todo a mi alrededor está destruido y cuando trato de avanzar hay una capa que me protegió a mi alrededor, veo varios de los servidores de Voldemort muertos, pronuncio unas cuantas palabras para que la capa que me protegía desaparezca y busco desesperadamente a Draco avanzo unos cuantos pasos y veo a Voldemort , me acerco cautelosamente, pero puedo ver que está muerto, esto hace que me dé un escalofrió por la espalada y con desesperación comienzo a quitar todos los escombros que están a mi paso hasta que veo debajo de uno de ellos unos cuantos mechones platinados, y sé que es Draco, se los quito no parece muy lastimado y lo abrazo, no puedo contener las lágrimas, abre los ojos pero noto algo raro en el…

Nuestro amor es así

Late por mí

Dentro de ti

Aunque lejos estés

Siempre estaré cuidándote

-¿Esta muerto?- pregunto con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, siento como mi vida comienza a irse, -No me veas así- le digo al ver su cara de preocupación-te dije que lucharía a tu lado- con mi mano toco su mejilla y sonrió tristemente me pregunta que si voy a estar bien, no le puedo mentir y niego con la cabeza- ya no hay tiempo- apenas puedo pronunciar esas palabras y me levanto despacio para darte un último beso para recordarte en la eternidad, le quito una lagrima de su rostro y le pronuncio con voz apenas audible- No va a ser un Potter- y después de eso pierdo la conciencia

Lloro desconsoladamente pegándome a su cuerpo, grito tú nombre en un fallido intento de que recuperes la conciencia y te levantes, pero no ocurre y luego noto como tu cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse, pero también siento como algo empieza a llenar mi cuerpo, cuando ya no queda ni rastro de tu cuerpo caigo desmayado

EPILOGO:

Ya han pasado tres años desde tu muerte, aún conservo el anillo, lo traigo colgando en el cuello y diario leo la carta que me escribiste:

Para Harry:

Tal vez sea la última cosa que recibas de mí, pero quiero que sepas que desde el momento en que te vi quede completamente enamorado de ti, sentía celos de Ron, de todo ser que se te acercara que no fuera yo, tal vez no te di lo que tu querías, pero tu me diste lo suficiente como para entender que tú eras la persona ideal para mí, fuiste el amor de mi vida y ahora de mi muerte, espero que después de muerto pueda seguir en tu corazón, porque tu estarás en mi ahora corazón inerte, lo que hice fue por ti, no fue un error, fue lo mejor para ti, porque desde hace mucho solo pienso en lo mejor para ti, lo que me pase a mi es lo menos importante, ahora solo me queda despedirme y desearte lo mejor en tu vida y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, aunque no sea físicamente ahí estaré para cuidarte, te debo tanto, gracias por quererme por ser solo Draco, yo te amé siendo solo Harry, ni tu marca ni la mía importan ahora…

Lo que prometo lo cumplo: mi amor si será para siempre

Draco Lucius Malfoy

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntaba un niño de aproximadamente dos años algo gordito de ojos grises y cabello platinado, y de piel tan blanca como la nieve, Harry cada vez que lo veía era como ver a Malfoy en chiquito, ahora entendía el por qué le dijo que no iba a ser un Potter

-Por nada Draco, es hora de irnos

-¿A la tumba de mi papi?

-Sí, pero anda ya vamos, antes de que se haga tarde

Al llegar un policía los recibió

-Señor Malfoy pase

-Gracias- decía Harry con una sonrisa mientras avanzaban hasta una lápida que decía

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY

Fin

Hola espero que les haya gustado, yo llore con la historia pero desde cuando la quería hacer, así que me dije a mi misma, mi misma hay que hacerla.

Adiós

**NOTA: RECUERDEN QUE NI LA CANCIÓN NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**


End file.
